Before We Knew It
by Fallentenshi128
Summary: Ken and Omi have been in love ever since they've met. But how long will it actually take for them to be with each other? What a long and angsty road it is... PG 13 for language.


**Before we knew it**

_6th grade_

"Ne...Omi...maybe we shouldn't have given that sub such a hard time...She looked like she was going to have a nervous breakdown!"

"Oi, Ken, did you forget that she sent us to the corner? The CORNER?! That was THE most boring thing ever...And did you forget that she almost got us into trouble with the principle? Lucky that Yohji had the idea to pretend we were actually doing something...But come on, she was WAY harsh."

"Eh...I guess so."

Omi and Ken had a...easy going relationship. They were friends, but they both wanted something more, well, as much more as you could want when you're in 6th grade. But as fortune would have it, they were both too scared to actually admit it. So for now, they settled for being friends. But will that be enough?

"Hey guys! That was COOL!"

Omi and Ken both let out annoyed sighs. That was the voice of Brad Crawford...He had a crush on Omi and EVERYONE knew it. Omi thought he was alright, but not when he was annoying him when Omi had time with Ken.

"Ne, hey Brad."

"Omi, would you like to-"

"Hey Brad, I think I hear the teacher calling you." Ken said.

"Really? Oh, okay, jaa Omi-kun."

Brad ran off towards the classroom, leaving the two "friends" alone.

"Ne, Ken, thanks. I don't know how I would've gotten rid of him."

"No problem Omi." Ken said while putting his arm on Omi's shoulder.

Omi stiffened slightly, still a little uptight about physical contact from people he actually liked.

"I'll see you after school Omi." Ken said while walking into his classroom.

_kkkkkkkkkkkkk_

"Omi! Omi!"

Omi turned around at the sound of his name. He saw Ken's smiling face and immediately felt his own face start to smile.

"Hey Ken-kun."

"Ready to go?"

"Sure."

They started to walk down the stairs together, but Ken saw a buddy from the soccer team and started to talk to him. Omi figured he wouldn't be missed and that waiting for Ken would make him seem desperate, so he continued walking down the stairs. Soon after though, he heard footsteps that were running. He figured that someone was late, so he moved to the side.

The footsteps slowed as they got closer to Omi. Turning around, he saw Ken-kun running towards him, then slowing down.

"Hey Omi."

"Hey Ken-kun."

After that, they always walked home together after school...wishing for something more.

_7th grade_

Omi was feeling sly. Now that they were in intermediate school, he got more chances to see Ken...but that didn't mean that he didn't take every single chance to see him. He was currently in Ken's homeroom with his friend Ouka and Nagi.

"Omi? Omi!"

Omi's head snapped towards Ouka. He started blushing as he realized that he had been staring at Ken who was talking to his friend Schuldig.

"Ah, gomen Ouka-chan...I was just..."

"Ha, I think we know what you were doing." Nagi said.

Omi blushed. But he was too busy blushing to notice Ken coming over to talk to him...He was also too busy to notice Ouka and Nagi slowly inching away.

"Hey Omi, who should I shoot with this rubber band? How about that girl over there?"

"Hidoooi Ken-kun! That's my friend!"

Omi grabbed the rubber band from Ken, not failing to realize that he was practically holding his hand. Of course Ken tried to get it back. They were both in bliss, but too afraid to admit it.

Fate decided to be a little mean, so the bell suddenly rang, signaling that Omi had to leave.

"Bye Ken-kun" Omi said non-chalantly while walking out of the room.

Ken watched Omi leave. "Bye Omi-chan."

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

Math classBliss...Or at least that's what it was to Omi. In a stroke of luck, the teacher had assigned the seating. Omi was right in front of Ken for the whole year. And since they were so close, they could always talk. And they did often talk, because they were the smartest ones in their row. But they were right in front of the teacher, so they got scolded a lot. Especially since Ken liked to tease Omi.

"Hahaha! You can't win Omi!"

Ken was currently pushing Omi's desk forward and making Omi scoot it back.

"Ken-kuuuuun! Stoooop!"

"No."

So since Ken was teasing Omi, he decided to surprise him a bit. Making sure that Ken's fingers weren't there, he slammed back against the desk.

Sensei was not pleased.

"Hidaka-kun! Tsukiyono-kun! Yamero!"

"Gomen sensei, it wasn't Omi's fault, it was mine!"

"No Ken-kun! It was mine!"

"That's cute you two...You're defending each other...But I don't care whose fault it is...just stop."

Omi blushed as Nagi and Ouka started snickering. So to hide it, he reached down into his bag to get his pencil, trying not to stare at Ken's legs while doing it.

"Ne, Omi, you trying to look up my pants?" Ken said teasingly.

"Iie! I'm not!" Of course he was, but this just made him blush even harder.

"Relax Omi, I'm just kidding."

Omi loved this class. But it was too hard to not glomp Ken-kun. It got even harder when Ken-kun started jokingly asking for hugs all the time. Omi wished he could get closer to Ken. And so did Ken.

_8th Grade_

"Aaagh, I hate social studies!" Ken moaned.

Currently, Ken and Omi were taking notes from the projector at the front of the class. And since Omi sat far away, he was using Ken's desk.

"Daijoubu ka? Ken-kun?"

"I can't feel my hand...Too much writing!"

Feeling braver than usual, Omi did something that neither of them ever dared to hope for. He started massaging Ken's hand...Right in the middle of class. Pulling on Ken's fingers, he made sure that they weren't cramped up. He started applying pressure to some places to try to get the hand to start working properly again.

Omi couldn't bear to look at Ken while doing this, so he stared at Ken's hand like it was the most amazing thing since...well...Ken himself.

Ken was having problems of his own too. Not only could he not write because Omi had his hand, but also he was lost in fantasy world. A place where he and Omi could spend all their time together without worrying about anything. Of course that world was shattered when the teacher announced that they had five minutes to finish.

Reluctantly, Ken grabbed Omi's wrist and gently stopped his work.

"That's enough, thank you Omi."

Feeling rejected, Omi quickly gathered his supplies and scurried back to his seat. He could feel tears coming to his eyes. What had he done?

_nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn_

"Omiiiii!"

Omi froze when he realized who it was that was calling him. Oh shit.

"Yes Ken-kun?" Omi asked innocently.

"Can I borrow a pencil?"

Omi just face faulted. Then he handed him a pencil. Peeking under his eyelashes, he asked, "How's your hand Ken-kun?"

"It's good thanks to you. Much better. Now, let's go to English class. I wanna horde the round table for ourselves."

_ooooooooooooooooo_

Omi was awkward around Ken ever since the...hand incident. He didn't talk to him in person anymore. He only talked to him over the internet. He missed talking to him in person, but he couldn't handle it. So one day, Ken said, "We never talk in person anymore. You should come hang out with me sometime."

"Ah...Well...Maybe."

It was almost the end of the school year before Omi made true to his word. Omi had all of his books with him as he was waiting to get picked up. Ken was about 20 feet behind of him. Omi pretended not to see Ken for awhile, but then, he realized that he really wanted to talk to Ken. So he finally swallowed his pride, turned, and walked over to Ken.

"Hey Ken-kun. So...talk to me."

"Hey Omi. What's up?"

They talked for awhile, but Ken had to go somewhere so that he could pick up dinner. He actually had a soccer game. So they said goodbye and Ken went to get dinner.

'Wow, that wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be' Omi thought. Aya, was late. He was supposed to pick Omi up and take him back to work. But he was late. Omi figured he would be visiting his sister.

Omi had just taken out his CD player when he noticed that Ken was coming back. And he had food. So Ken sat down with Omi on the wall and started to eat. Ken was in the middle of taking a bite of his sandwich when their principle drove by and waved at them. Omi and Ken both gave each other the "what the fuck" look. As their eyes locked, they both blushed and looked away immediately. And since Ken had food in his mouth, there wasn't much conversation. But it was still pleasant. But eventually Aya did come.

As Omi got into the car, he waved goodbye to Ken and watched as Ken packed up his unfinished dinner and headed to the soccer field.

ooooooooooooooooooo

A/n: Do you get it? Ken stayed just to keep Omi company.

mmmmmmmmmmmm

_9th Grade_

Ken was sitting with the popular kids. THE popular kids. The horny, drug doing, idiotic kids. Omi could've killed all of them just so that Ken would leave them. It's not who Ken is. So why the hell is he with them? He used to be with Omi, but now he wasn't. He's in a completely different group now. The only times he would see him was if he went out of his way to go with Nagi to his biology class during his break. And damnit, that's what he did.

Ken would swagger in like he was such a cool guy. And everytime, Omi would just watch him and wish that things could go back to the way it used to be. But it couldn't. It was too different. And Ken was trying to live up to the "I'm a horny popular kid. Bow to me" kinda thing.

So one day, Omi was sitting on a wall talking to Nagi, who was standing.

"I know you luuuuuurve Keeeeeeen-kun."

"Shut up Nagi! I could kick you!"

Ken just happened to pass Omi when he said that. Deciding to mess around with him a bit, he said "What? Could you kick me?"

Blushing, Omi said, "No, I was talking to Nagi...But I could kick you too!"

And Ken's response was? He just turned around so he was facing the same direction as Omi, then proceeded to lean in-between Omi's legs.

"Can you kick me now?"

Omi was in shock. He resisted the urge to wrap his legs around Ken and never let him go...But of course he didn't do that. Ken was just pretending to be horny. Unfortunately (Fortunately for Omi), the bell rang then. Ken just walked away, and Nagi said bye and then left. Omi just stayed in his state of shock.

lllllllllllllllllll

The next time Nagi had bio, Omi found himself with him at his classroom again. And again he was sitting on the wall facing Nagi. He was unconsciously waiting for Ken to show up again, but he had consciously given up on that five minutes ago.

"Omi, watch out, someone spilled their drink next to you, make sure you don't sit on it. You don't want people to think that it's that time of the month."

"Shut up Nagi!"

All of a sudden, he felt the railing start to vibrate a little. It started to vibrate a little more. Then he turned around and saw Ken with one of his "popular" friends. So since Ken was so cool, he decided to jump the railing and land on the wall next to Omi. So he did that. But he didn't know about the spill. Omi and Nagi had to double over just so they wouldn't laugh.

"What? Omi? Why're you laughing?"

"No-laugh Nothing...Hey Ken, turn around."

Ken smiled slyly, "What, want to check out my ass?"

Blushing, Omi just said, "No, I think you should check out your own ass. Are you having PMS?"

Ken looked down at his butt and noticed the stain.

"Aw damnit. I guess I'll have my mom wash this."

Omi and Nagi just walked away. They leaned against a wall and continued talking. Nagi was on Omi's right. Ken followed them. He leaned against Omi and put his head on his shoulder. Omi shrugged him off. Ken then grabbed his hand and held it. He then started talking to one of his classmates while holding Omi's hand. Shocked, Omi showed Nagi who just shook his head. Omi tried to pull his hand away, but Ken wouldn't let him. He just continued talking to his classmate. When Omi tried to pull his hand away again, Ken just made it harder for him to do it. But the bell rang. Letting go of Omi's hand, Ken turned around, winked at Omi, and then walked into the classroom.

ooooooooooooo

Omi had a study hall. But Omi had nothing to study for. Omi couldn't do homework in school. He asked the instructor where he was supposed to sit. Sitting down in his seat, Omi prepared himself for a long nap.

Omi's seat was in a corner. He was facing a wall, and the person behind of him was facing the other wall. So they were side to back.

Said person just happened to sit down at that moment. And of course, it was Ken. Omi just pretended to not see him.

"Ne, Omi, do you have paper?"

Omi turned his seat to the side so that he was face to face with Ken

"Bah, you're so forgetful! Here."

"Thanks Omi" Ken said while smiling. Omi could've melted.

The study hall continued as Omi had predicted...It was boring. But then towards the end, everyone was ready to leave. So was Omi. So he changed his chair around again so he could face the teacher/Ken. While he was waiting, Omi unconsciously put his arms on Ken's desk and put his head on his arms.

Ken mirrored the same action so that his face was VERY close to Omi's.

Smiling a pervy grin, Ken said, "Hi Ooomi."

"...Hi."

Luckily, the bell rang then. Omi ran out of there as fast as he could. Afraid to face Ken.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

A/N: DIAGRAM! Ken's the K and Omi's the O. The arrow thingy is indicating the change of position on Omi's part. And Ken's facing up all the time.

O)l -- Ol

K K v

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Omi was mad. He hadn't seen Ken all week. He couldn't go with Nagi to his bio class because he had a project to work on. But luckily, today was the fateful day that he had the study hall with Ken. Knowing this, Omi made sure he did all his homework the night before. He got there before Ken, so he made his chair face Ken's desk before Ken arrived.

When the teacher announced that study hall had begun, neither Ken nor Omi started any homework. They had both finished it before they got there. But, with Ken, another "popular kid" came. It was Schuldig. Since the seat right next to Ken was taken, he took the seat next to Omi. So Schuldig, Omi, and Ken were all facing each other.

"Hey! You're the kid that stalks my friend Farfarello!"

"No I'm not!"

"Oh no Schuldig, you got it wrong. Omi's MY stalker. But one day, I caught him. So I knocked him out and had sex with him...He didn't wake up, so I just did it again."

Omi couldn't believe that this was Ken. His sweet Ken. So, sarcastically, Omi replied, "Oh yea, of course you did Ken."

That study hall was...interesting. Since Schuldig was there, of course Ken had to keep up his precious image. At one point, Omi had stuck a dollar bill in the knee pocket of his pants. And Ken just casually reached in and took it. And another time...

"Man Ken, your pants are tight. Wtf."

"I know Schu, hey Omi, do you like my tight sexy clothes?"

"Oh yea Ken...I love it."

Ken turned around and shoved his ass in Omi's face. Wondering if his pants would fall, Omi pulled on the chain that Ken had on his pants. Ken just turned around looked at him.

Shrugging non-chalantly, Omi just said, "I wanted to see if they were actually that tight."

Grinning, Ken just said, "Oh yea, they are." Then sat down on Omi's lap.

Omi didn't know what to do. But all he saw was a girl that liked Ken go Oh...My...God. Omi just pushed Ken into his seat.

Ken just kept on grinning as he unzipped his pants.

"Hey Omi, look."

"Yeah Omi, that's the newest thing. All the guys are pulling each other's stuff outta their pants. Wanna try it on Ken?"

Omi just shot a glare at Schuldig. Turning to Ken, he said sarcastically, "Tell you what, if you take it out yourself, then I'll do something."

Of course Ken didn't have the guts to do it. But he did say something else.

"Hey Omi, did you know underneath my clothes I'm naked?"

"...DUH Ken. What the hell did you think?"

"Well, if you think about it, there's only 1/16 of an inch separating you from the nakedness."

"Well..woo hoo."

"And if this were clear, then that'd be even better."

"Oh yea, totally."

"Hey, why don't you and I get naked in the bathroom and we can have hot passionate sex."

Omi couldn't believe his ears. What was wrong with Ken?

"What? I didn't quite hear that."

"I know. You heard me and naked then you totally zoned out." Ken said while licking his lips.

Omi's mouth opened, but no words came out. But luckily the bell rang. Omi got up to leave, but Ken turned around and blocked the way out with his body.

"You see this Omi? This is called boxing in."

Schuldig just laughed at Ken's antics. Omi just pushed against Ken, secretly reveling in being able to touch Ken without being smacked. Eventually, Ken let him go. Omi knew he should be happy, but he couldn't be happy. Not when he knew that Ken wasn't being himself.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Even though he felt a little humiliated at Ken's antics, he found himself at Nagi's classroom again. Rather, he found himself sitting in Ken's seat because Nagi sits next to Ken.

Ken walked in and saw that Omi was in his seat. But instead of asking him to get up, he just sat on Omi. Omi did nothing, but inside he was squealing. But he did eventually push Ken off of him. He stood between Ken and Nagi who were sitting. It was a rather small space.

Noticing that Omi was still standing there, Ken wrapped his arm around Omi's hips and leaned his head on him. Omi just stood there and took it. It's not like it wasn't enjoyable. But then Ken saw it fit to remove his arm and start playing with the zipper on Omi's pants. He opened Omi's pocket and took out everything in it. He then proceeded to accidentally drop the things in his pocket onto the floor. Smiling slyly, Ken bent over to pick it up, knowing that his head would brush against Omi's crotch region.

"Sorry" Ken said, not looking sorry whatsoever.

Omi just walked away. Ken just followed. Omi walked over to an empty chair, but was stopped by Ken's arm wrapping around his waist. Omi just spazzed out and ran to the empty chair. Ken just sat on him again. Omi almost fainted. He wanted to be close to Ken, but not like this. He wanted it to mean something.

Omi pushed Ken off and started to leave, calling out a goodbye to Nagi.

"Omi, wait."

Ken was standing behind him, looking ALMOST bashful.

"Can I have a hug?"

Omi almost face faulted. This was another ploy, wasn't it? Why not.

That hug was different than anything Omi had felt before. It wasn't a friendly around the shoulders hug, Ken wrapped one of his arms around Omi's waist. It was too short for Omi. But he had to go. He had to get away, away from Ken.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Another diagram! These situations are hard to understand. They're all facing the same way this time. Omi's inbetween Nagi and Ken who're sitting.

N O K

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

_9th grade Christmas_

The semester had ended, and Ken was now in three of Omi's classes, English, math, and Contemporary Issues. In English, Ken was very different. He had only Omi in his class for a friend, so he didn't have an image to keep up. He was almost, sweet. Omi always had PE before English, and when it was winter and they were swimming in PE, Omi would FREEZE his butt off in the cold air-conditioned room. One day, when Ken wasn't cold, but Omi was, Ken let Omi borrow his jacket. Omi didn't pay much attention that day. He was too busy burrowing down into Ken's jacket and inhaling the scent of Ken. It was worth the bad grade he got that day.

And then Christmas came. Omi had a present for Ken, and he told him so. He wasn't expecting anything from Ken. He wasn't confident enough. He had gotten Ken two pencils and some paper, since he was always borrowing Omi's. For everyone else, he had cute little stuffed animals. Surprisingly...

"Woah! Omi! Those are cool!"

"What are?"

"Those stuffed animals! Can I have a snowman one?"

"Sure."

"Wheee! Thank you Omi!"

Ken gave Omi a big hug, who was looking at a paper, so he couldn't hug him back right away. It was a genuine hug. Not something to keep an image up. But a genuine hug to say thank you. Omi dropped the paper on the floor and just hugged Ken back.

"But Ken-kun, I haven't even given you your present yet."

Omi gave him the bag with the paper, pencils, and twenty dollars in it. Ken's eyes widened as he saw it.

"Omi...I'm...so sorry. I'm so broke that I couldn't buy anyone anything."

"It's okay Ken-kun."

"No it's not! Wait!"

Ken pulled out some candy canes he had gotten. He gave them to Omi.

"Merry Christmas Omi."

"Thank you Ken-kun. Merry Christmas."

Ken didn't know, but Omi hated candy canes. But he liked these.

oooooooooooooooo

Omi was sitting on the floor of Contemporary Issues. He was too tired to actually make it to his seat. He had just played a killer game of basketball with his friends.

Ken walked in. Unfortunately, Ken did have people in here he had to keep an image around with. So as soon as he put his stuff down, he sat on Omi's shoulders. Everyone just laughed. After he got a laugh out of everyone, Ken stood up and went to get something from his bag. Omi just flopped backwards and closed his eyes. Sensing that someone was standing over him, Omi opened his eyes, then almost closed them again. It was Ken. Apparently Ken started jumping over him. Omi opened his eyes, stuck his leg up, and said, "Try jumping this."

"If I try, I'll fall on you."

'That's fine' both of them thought. But Omi said, "So? I'll hit you in the nuts."

"But I'll fall on you."

"Then I'll kick you in the nuts."

"Let's get started class!"

Omi and Ken were forced to settle for taking glances at each other.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Omi was in contemp again. But this time, he had a camera. This year was a fun one. He wanted to remember it. Ken was trying to show off his break dancing skills. He was pretty damn good. Ken noticed Omi had a camera.

"Omi! Take pictures of me in freeze frames (I guess when they pause while doing a pose)!"

Omi could only take one before class started. But right after contemp, they had math together. So they walked out together and went to math together.

Math was another class that Ken didn't have to keep images up in.

"Here Ken-kun, I can take pictures of you again."

"You sure? I don't want to waste your film."

"It's not wasting film."

"Yes it is."

"Damnit Ken do a pose or I'll hit you."

"Woah, okay okay."

Omi had lots of pictures of Ken doing poses, but he didn't have one where he was smiling.

"Ne, Ken-kun, sit over there, I want a nice picture."

"Over on that desk?"

"Yeah."

Ken sat at the desk and smiled sweetly at the camera.

Omi developed that camera right away.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

_10th grade_

Ken had finally transferred back to where he belonged. With Omi. It wasn't that hard really. They were more fitting to Ken. But something was missing. That much Ken knew. He just couldn't figure out what it was. He had been away for a huge chunk of the summer while everyone was in summer school. There was something different, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

Ken, being the ignorant one, finally did figure out what was missing. Everyone had been reluctant to talk about it, but he eventually did get someone to tell him.

Omi transferred schools.

No more Omi to make him laugh. No more Omi to make him smile. No more Omi to light up his life.

But luckily, there was still a little more time before school started, so their group was trying to squeeze in their last outings before school began.

Their first outing was a small one. Omi, Ouka, and Yuriko were at the mall. Ouka and Yuriko had called Ken before Omi had arrived and told him to come. Omi didn't know until Ken called his cell phone.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Omi?"

"Ken-kun? Where are you?"

"Where are you guys? I can't find you! I'm by a bookstore."

Omi leaned all the way to the right and almost fell out of his chair.

"I see you, I'm coming to get you."

As Ken arrived at the table, he sat across from Omi. But for some strange reason, Omi couldn't look at him.

'I can't tell him that I transferred schools...He won't stay with me...he'll hate me.' Omi ignored Ken...Or at least, he did consciously. Unconsciously, he was desperately trying to get Ken to initiate a conversation. But it didn't happen...yet.

Ouka and Yuriko wanted to go shopping. Since Omi knew that it was a ploy to get Ken to dress better, he let them take Ken shopping. But when he saw that Ken was on his last nerve, that's when he decided it was enough. He took Ken away from the girls and they sat down on one of the benches that you use to try on shoes.

They sat on the same bench, slightly angled towards each other. They talked about everything and nothing. Especially nothing about what school Omi was going to. It was like the old times. They were both very happy. But they were shocked out of their reverie when Ouka and Yuriko came by.

"Omi, what do you think?"

Ouka was standing to the right of Omi. So Omi had to turn and lean slightly back. Feeling a little more confident now that he had actually talked to Ken for awhile, he let himself lean against Ken. He felt Ken grow a little stiff.

"See? I told you, Ken's afraid of touching people."

And of course, Ken being the stubborn ass that he is, had to prove Omi wrong by letting him lean against him. At least this allowed Ken to be able to smell Omi's hair. Which smelled of some kind of flower.

Omi noticed Ken sniffing and asked, "What. Does my hair stink?"

"No, it smells good...Like shampoo."

Omi had nothing to say to that. But luckily, it was time to go. They all waited outside to get picked up. Ken was sitting on the wall, and Omi was standing in front of him, facing him. They were talking, in their own little world.

"Shut up Ken-kun! Pink bunnie costumes CAN be scary! Especially these ones! I'm serious, they looked like they were gonna come to life and...eat you."

"Pfft. Sure Omi, sure."

"Aaaaagh" Omi hit Ken with his bag.

Gentle flirting was always Omi's specialty, even though he didn't really know that that's what he was doing.

Ken's parents came first. As is tradition among Omi and his friends, the girls and Omi usually always hug when one leaves. But Ken and the others are a little less...affectionate. But not today. Ken knew that Omi needed his support. But he also knew that Omi hadn't told him that he had transferred out. But Ken could still give him support even though he wasn't supposed to know...Right? So he slid off the wall, and offered a hug to Omi.

Omi was so happy. He hugged Ken-kun and didn't want to let him go. He even started walking towards Ken's car while still hugging the boy. But knowing that this couldn't last forever, he whispered to Ken, "Goodbye." Knowing that it'd be a while before he'd see his precious Ken-kun again.

Hugging Omi just a little tighter, Ken said, "Stay strong for me, and we'll never say goodbye."

And they parted.

Love Love Love Love Love Love Love

"Should I tell him?"

"Damnit Omi! I don't know!"

"Nagi?"

"Do what you like Omi."

"Gah you guys suck."

Omi6141: Ne Ken...how's school for ya?

KenKen88: Not bad. I haven't seen you for awhile though.

Omi6141: I know. Cuz I dropped Chinese for Japanese.

KenKen88: So you ARE coming back next semester...right?

Omi6141: What? What're you talking about?

KenKen88: You're coming back to school, right?

Omi6141: You know, don't you?

KenKen88: Yea, I do. I just...I didn't want u to kno that I knew. You hadn't told me urself. So I figured that u didn't want me to kno

Omi6141: I'm sorry...It's just...I didn't know if you would stand by me.

KenKen88: What? What're you saying?  
Omi6141: We...our friendship was never that strong. We were friendly acquaintances at most. But that's okay. But I do know that out of all of the relationships that I have, I was most worried about you leaving my side.

KenKen88: I'm sorry Omi...That's not what I thought, but I'm sorry that we weren't closer

Omi6141: No Ken-kun, part of it's my fault. I didn't let you know about myself. I kept myself closed. And there's a reason for that. But Nagi and Ouka are calling me, they want to watch a movie, so this is going to be a very long message.

KenKen88: k

Omi6141: You were always closer to SOME girl more than me. And that really bothered me. It seems like it shouldn't bother me, but it did. And it was really hard for me because I did like you for a long period of time. So idk what to say to you, just that, I don't know where to go from here. I don't want to lose you. So I just...I don't know. I don't know how to fix this or where to go frm here.

Omi6141: Goodbye Ken-kun.

Love Love Love Love Love Love Love Love Love

Omi hadn't spoken to Ken since then. And it hurt. Whenever they were around each other, which wasn't often because Omi wasn't at the same school, they never addressed each other.

Omi was miserable at his new school. He was hanging onto the thread of memories that he had. He stopped eating. He just couldn't handle it. He got sick in school. He was friendly enough in school, but he just wanted his old friends back. He even missed Ken, even though he was being an asshole. He missed Ken so much.

Ken missed Omi too. But he had no idea what to do. The impact of Omi's message had been confusing at the least. He had liked Omi as long as he's known him, but he also didn't want to ruin this. Well, not right now, because right now was going pretty badly, but what they had before Omi transferred out. Was it worth the risk? Ken didn't know. So he avoided Omi. He didn't want to give Omi false hope. He would talk to him when he figured out what the hell he was doing.

Love Love Love Love Love Love Love

_Why are all the guys I know assholes? Why are all of my prince charmings in the movies or in the arms of someone else? _

Omi had posted that up on the internet. He was pretty damn open about his sexuality, so he didn't care that it said he was gay. When he wrote that, he was mad. He was mad at Ken. Ken hadn't talked to him, even though he had the chance to. He had many chances. And although Omi was very tempted to talk to Ken, he never did. That was Ken's job. Yes, Omi considered himself the female of the relationship...well, their non existent relationship.

Oukapoka112: Omi, get off of your damn high horse and talk to the boy already.

NagISP (1): He's just being stupid. He knows he needs you.

Omi6141: IDK, I bet he likes that girl...Keiko.

Oukapoke112: Keiko? Oh please. He doesn't have a CHANCE with that girl. She's the queen of snobs. She wouldn't date anyone unless they gave her roses every day and chocolates every night. Which Ken would never do for her...wink wink

A new IM window popped up on Omi's computer.

KenKen88: Why are all guys assholes?

Omi6141: They just are. Are you going to prove me wrong?

KenKen88: Did something happen with a guy that makes him seem like an asshole?

'So Ken's going to pussyfoot around the matter, eh? Well, I'll do the same back.'

Omi6141: No, they have just always been assholes.

KenKen88: So how's school?

Omi6141: It sucks. I havta wear a uniform.

KenKen88: I wonder what you look like.

Omi6141: Would you like me to go to your house right now in uniform?

KenKen88: lol, no.

Omi6141: Ano...Ken-kun...About what I said earlier, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it awkward. I hate that I can't talk to you. This has never happened before.

KenKen88: I had wanted to talk to you about that...Can we...Meet? I need to talk to you in person...And I miss you.

Omi6141: You know, even though all you guys are assholes, I miss you too. Where do you wanna meet?

(1) Haha, say Nagi's name like normal, but put a gap between nag and the i. It should come out to ESP. HAHAHAHA I'm so sly.

LoveLoveLoveLoveLoveLoveLove

Ken was nervous. He had NO bloody idea what he was going to say to Omi. He knew that he didn't want to ruin the friendship he had with Omi...But he knew that he had liked Omi for probably as long as Omi had liked him. That's probably why they were so close. Ken loved being close to Omi, but was it better to be closer to him for a short period of time, or to be less close, but for forever? Ken didn't know.

They had agreed to go to a coffeeshop in a mall. They had always went there together just to chat or do whatever they wanted. And they both knew that this may be the last time they went there together. After this, everything would be different.

Omi was sitting at a table, very nervous. It was their usual table. Omi sat facing away from where Ken would be coming from. He was going to try to avoid any eye contact. He couldn't handle it.

Ken walked towards Omi and froze. He saw how nervous Omi was. He realized how sad Omi must have been without Ken. At least, he hoped Omi was that sad, because that's how sad Ken was.

When Ken saw Omi, he knew what he had to do. Flashes of Omi popped through his head. Talking with Omi, playing with Omi, flirting with Omi...Almost every monumental memory of his contained Omi. If they were strong enough go through years of problems, they could get through even more problems...together.

Ken smoothly slid into the seat across from Omi.

"Ken-kun, I bought you some coffee! I didn't know which one you were in the mood for, so I just bought your favorite. And don't worry about paying me back beca-"

"Omi, shut up." Ken said while smiling.

Omi knew he was rambling. But he couldn't help it. He wanted Ken damnit.

"Omi, today, I had every intention of coming here and telling you that I could never be with you that way. But, when I saw you, flashes of my life with you came to me. I didn't want to ruin our relationship. I knew that if we ever did break up, there'd be a chance that we wouldn't be able to return to this...This closeness. But then I realized that I love you, and that even if we did break up, which I doubt will happen, I think we would make it through. We were strong as friends, we made it through hell and back...But we can be even stronger, together...Always."

After Ken's eloquent speech, eloquent for Ken, Omi could only say one thing.

"Wait, what?"

Ken chuckled. He grabbed Omi's hands, which were nervously twisting around each other, and held them.

"I want to be with you." Ken said while leaning his head down and kissing Omi's hands.

"FINALLY!"

"YES!"

Omi and Ken both flew around to see Ouka and Nagi hiding in a bunch of bushes. Grinning wildly.

"What? How did you know we were here?" Omi asked.

"Yeah, the only one I told was Schuldig...How did you know we were here?" Ken said.

A man with a newspaper at a nearby table lowered his newspaper and took off a hat. "Hey Ken-kun" Schuldig said.

"Oh no...Schuldig, you can't...You weren't supposed to find out that I'm...gay. Don't tell anyone, please."

"Oh pfft Ken. I knew you were gay since I first met you."

"What? How?"

"You'll never know." Schuldig said while smiling (Schuldig reads minds, right? I'm pretty damn sure that's what he does, right?)

"We came here to make sure that you guys got everything out on the table. We got tired of you guys stumbling around each other." Ouka said.

"But since you guys have it together, we'll leave now." Nagi said. He started to walk away. And the others followed him. But Schuldig turned around and gave Ken a piece of paper, then walked away.

The paper said: Way to go Ken! I'm glad that you and Omi finally got together. But make sure you make the first date go right, okay? Here is a coupon for some flowers and a note from me to my uncle at his sushi restaurant (Akito Hayama: Pops up sushi? Author: Stuffs him back in pocket Ehehe, if you know what the hell just went on, then congrats, you have seen Kodocha, so therefore you own.) Just go to the address and say that Schuldig sent you. Have fun.

"What is that...Ken?"

Ken smiled at Omi finally dropping the honorific. "Nothing, nothing. Where were we?"

Omi picked up Ken's hands and softly kissed him, much like Ken had done to his.

"I think we were at the part that you asked me to be with you forever."

"Oh yes, that's right. Omi Tsukiyono, will you be my boyfriend?"

Omi just smiled and leaned over to kiss Ken...Like he had wanted to since 6th grade.

As Omi leaned back, Ken could do nothing but smile. He had first met Omi in 6th grade. And before he knew it, they were in love.

"I'm sorry. I can only say that I will use forever to make it up to you. For taking so long to see you."

"I'm going to hold you to that promise. I wouldn't mind having someone to kiss until forever."

"Anytime", Ken said, leaning in to kiss Omi again.

Owari

A/N: I'm a bit disappointed at how this turned out. The majority of it is based LOOSELY on experiences of my own. So if you want to get really technical, I play the part of Omi, and Ken is actually portrayed by about 4-5 different guys. Yeah.

The sad thing is that I think the parts that I hadta make up are more interesting than the actual experience based parts. Bah.

I hope you enjoyed it. It was fun for me to go down memory lane. Altho it did seem repetitive when I read it. Please read and review.


End file.
